Glycine is a principal inhibitory neurotransmitter in the mammalian CNS, but also serves as endogenous obligatory co-agonist with glutamate for activating N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) receptors. The synaptic actions of glycine end through the activity of high affinity transportes located in neuronal and glial membranes. The glycine transporter type 1 (GlyT1) is involved in glycine re-uptake processes at the level of excitatory synapses. Blockade of GlyT1 increases glycine concentration at excitatory synapses, thus potentiating NMDA neurotransmission. Since schizophrenia has been associated with hypofunction of NMDA receptors in such brain regions as prefrontal cortex and hippocampus, an inhibitor of GlyT1 would restore normal NMDA transmission and thereby reduce schizophrenia symptoms. In addition to schizophrenia, GlyT1 inhibitors can be used in other conditions characterized by impaired NMDA transmission, such as broad cognitive deficits (including MCI) and Alzheimer's disease.
Existing therapeutics for schizophrenia are efficacious only at treating positive symptoms of the disease. Negative symptoms, including flattened affect, social withdrawal as well as cognitive deficits are not ameliorated by current medications, which primarily target the mesolimbic dopamine system. Therefore, novel treatments for schizophrenia are needed to specifically improve negative symptoms and cognitive deficits associated with the disease. The present invention fulfills this need and related needs.